Thorns In The Summer Rose
by TwilightRose88
Summary: REVIEW :) Care kids dont get it easy and dont get an easy start in life, and Summer Rose Rosewood is no exception. Her and her sister Savannah are split up and she is sent to the Dumping Ground. Savannah is sent to a foster family. No one knows how Summer got into care but the kids at the Dumping Ground are keen to find out, but there will be consequences which will effect them all
1. Chapter 1

**Thorns In The Summer Rose**

The sun light filled the car as I sat on the beige leather seat of my social workers BMW. I watched out the window as the world flew by, everything was unfamiliar but I was used to the feeling by now.

"_Summer were_ nearly there" Geoff my social worker said as we drove round the roundabout. I twirled a strand of my hair in-between my fingers, I loved my hair. Naturally my hair was dark brown but halfway down it had been dyed a rosy purple and then the tips were lilac. The shades of purple and pink were what made me...me.

I looked to my left and saw my little sister Savannah she was only about eight and we were being split up both going to different places. I was going to Elm Tree house a care home, and she was going to a new foster home. Obviously I didn't want her to go but I couldn't do anything about it, the foster parents Jenny and Luke Jenkins had promised she could visit me and I could visit her as long as I behaved.

The car slowed to a halt and Savannah bit her lip ,I leant across and hugged her. I wasn't allowed to see her for five weeks so we could both get used to our new homes, and Geoff didn't want me to disrupt the way Savannah would settle in with the Jenkins. He hoped it would be a permanent placement for her.

"Don't cry Sav it will be alright I'll see you soon. I bet the Jenkins have got a cake for you when you get there" I comforted her wiping away the tear which was balanced precariously in the corner of her eye. She looked up,

"I don't want you to be here by yourself, have they got a cake for you? Summer they might not be nice?..." she trailed off her eyes looking at me for an answer,

"As I said Savannah it will be fine, they just have to...get used to me thats all" I said thinking carefully about the last words. I was very sensitive and kind of had anger issues so let's hope they didn't wind me up I was already annoyed with Geoff. He had only told me this morning about not seeing Savannah for the five weeks, I flipped and started shouting at him, it took me ages to calm down and even then he had social workers help me into the car.

Geoff knocked on the window holding my bag, Sav had three she had so much stuff, and I'd bought her lots of gifts. I saw my burgundy bag with the silver swirls being pulled towards the house, it looked friendlier than I thought. The last care homes I'd been too all looked like prisons and you were treated like a prisoner too.

I hugged Savannah and kissed her lightly on the head smiling at her, I turned to go and she grabbed my hand,

"Summer please don't go" her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears spilling down her cheeks. My stomach twisted I blinked raising my head holding back the tears.

"Sav I'll see you soon be a good girl" I told her squeezing her hand,

"Only if you are too" she asked

"I promise Sav" I said my voice breaking as I let go off her hand and got out the car, not trusting myself to look back. Geoff patted my shoulder and said I'd see her soon. We were greeted by a grey haired man who was called Mike. He led me through the door and closed it leaving Geoff to take Savannah to her family and me in this unfamiliar place.

"Welcome to Elm Tree House Summer Rose Rosewood" Mike announced


	2. Chapter 2

We entered his office and he said that he could introduce me to the other kids or I could go by myself, the lounge was just round the corner.

"I'll go by myself thanks" I said to Mike turning awkwardly on my heel and walked out. Approaching the lounge I heard the murmur of voices and the thumping of my heart against my chest, time to meet my new house mates.

All of a sudden a blonde haired girl came out and approached me smiling,

"You must be Summer the new girl... I'm Tee" she said "come on, meet the others" she took my hand and led me into the lounge. Everyone looked up and stopped talking as me and Tee entered, Tee nodded her head.

"Hey I'm Summer" I said to the other kids, they all looked at me curiously and one of the girls with blue streaks in her hair gazed at my rosy purple coloured locks.

"That's Elektra" Tee said pointing to the girl who immediately raised her eyebrows and begun reading the magazine again, "that's Harry, Frank, my brother Johnny, Rick and Tyler" the boys waved and Rick smiled.

"Oh and that's Carmen, Lily, Jody and Faith" Tee said pointing out each girl who had a completely unique style. Faith dressed in fashionable but practical clothes for sport I guessed, Carmen was dressed head to toe in pink. Jody was obviously a tomboy and Lily well she dressed similarly to me neutral and calm colours.

"Nice to meet you all" I sighed placing my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket,

"Why say it like that?" Elektra suddenly questioned sounding aggravated, in my head I laughed looks like this could be fun Elektra didn't seem too keen on another person being here.

"Well I get moved around all the time I don't suppose I'll be here long, why have you got a problem" I asked her stepping forward, she sat upright in the chair

"Yeah I have Summer, I've seen you somewhere before" she stopped her face deep in thought "just don't come in here and kick off okay" she replied bitterly slouching back into the sofa crossing her arms.

"You can talk Elektra remember on your first day you practically started a fight with Liam" Carmen scoffed grabbing the magazine Elektra had been reading off the table smirking at her. Elektra said nothing she just got up and walked out scowling.

"Don't worry about her you get used to it, anyway she has a problem with everyone in here" Carmen stated grinning everyone laughed. Everyone heard the piercing shriek from down the corridor ,we ran to the door to see what was going on. I ran past all of them to Mike who stood with his head in his hands,

"Mike what's wrong" I asked him

"Your sharing your room with Elektra" he sighed "and she just found out" he walked up the stairs, I hopped up after him. We went up to the landing and then went right down a long corridor, then turned left into a huge space and followed Mike through the door.

"Why do I have share with her, cant she share with someone else?" Elektra shouted, I rolled my eyes why make such a fuss about all this.

"Yours is the only room big enough you're going to have to share Elektra your both staying in this room" Mike replied calmly

"I don't want to share Mike get her to go somewhere else" she demanded pacing by the window.

"You sound like a spoilt child" I told her standing next to Mike, who rolled his eyes in disbelief at the pair of us. Elektra stopped and opened her mouth to shout back at me but Mike stood in-between us.

"ENOUGH" he shouted "you two are sharing and you're going to get along, Elektra I might have consider moving Summer or you to a different room if you behaved here and at school. But your school report was unbelievably bad and just last week you and Johnny were in a fight"

She rolled her eyes and breathed out heavily then crossed her arms and stood angrily by the window as my stuff was put down by the second bed. Mike turned around me and whispered in my ear

"You need to be more careful of what you say around people Summer and be a bit nicer please" he then walked off glancing round the door before shutting it. I unzipped my bag and began to unpack the small amount of things I had. I opened the wardrobe and hung up my leather jacket and a couple of jumpers, jackets and coats. Then I placed the rest of my clothes in the draws, I felt Electra's gaze follow me as I picked up clothes and put them away. Finally after I placed my photo album in the bedside table and a collection of books, I looked up at Elektra.

"What is your problem I haven't done anything yet" I asked her defensively as she looked me up and down.

"Your trouble that's what you are and I've seen you before I just can't remember where from" she growled "you won't be doing anything I'm boss around here and you're not going to change that" she then stalked out the room slamming the door behind her.

I tipped the bag upside down to make sure I had got everything out when a necklace fell out. I carefully picked it up feeling the cold hard gold against my fingertips and rubbed the slim purple gem that hung off the chain between my thumb and finger. I had been bought this by my dad before he was taken back to Los Angeles to be sentenced, I closed my eyes before I started to cry at the memory. The feeling that memory brought was too painful so I slid the necklace over my head and kicked my bag under the bed lying down on the soft covers thinking of where Savannah was now.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt more settled now but I knew Elektra would remember soon enough because I remembered where she was from I was just waiting for her to work it out. Carmen and Tee were asking me lots of questions about my life before I came into care which I avoided answering. I didn't want to tell them just yet.

"Do you want to have lunch with us in the garden" Carmen asked tapping her pink converse together,

"Yeah I'll meet you out there in a second I just need to talk to Mike" I replied walking towards his office. I walked slowly through the door, listening as Gina tapped her fingers quickly on the keyboard.

"It would be nice if you knocked Summer" Gina moaned, I tapped the metal cabinets smiling sarcastically, she looked away aggrivated. I looked over to Mike who was filing papers which were in mounds on his desk.

"Mike" I said

"Yes what can I do for you?" he asked looking up

"Is Sav settling in okay? I was just wondering" I asked him. Mike stood up and placed the papers in the cabinet next to me.

"She is settling in fine you have got nothing to worry about. The more important question is how are you settling in?" he said kindly,

"Fine... just fine. I've got to go and have lunch with Carmen and Tee" I added hastily leaving the room to join them in the garden. When I entered the garden I was welcomed by the warmth of the sunlight and a gentle breeze, Sav was okay. I saw a splash of pink in the green at the end of the garden under a tree, and knew it was Carmen, and that Tee would be with her.

I sat down with them on the grass and looked at the picnic basket they had.

"What are we eating then?" I asked them Carmen began to get everything out laying it out in neat rows.

"We have cheese or chicken sandwiches and Pringles" Tee explained pointing to each of the items,

"Then we have some marble cake that Gina made, and then apple or orange juice to drink. Also fruit salad and melon pieces to be healthy" she laughed and said "what do you want?"

I had a cheese and a chicken sandwich with Pringles and apple juice. Then a piece of the marble cake, fruit salad and two pieces of melon. I had kind of worked out that they were trying to be nice to me and make me feel welcome, unlike Elektra.

When we got onto the marble cake, which was delicious, Carmen told me about how Tee had climbed up this tree and got stuck and Mike didn't even know about it. Then Tee told me the time that Carmen had got herself stuck in the wardrobe whilst playing hide and seek when she was younger, and she thought she was going to die. We all laughed and Carmen went bright red and hid her face in her hands.

"Have you got a funny story Summer" Tee asked eagerly sipping her orange juice. I thought hard and then one memory came up.

"I do, do you wanna hear it?" I asked them, they nodded

"Well my parents used to have this really big fish tank, and I was looking at the fish so I put my hands on the glass and accidently pushed the tank over... it smashed everywhere and all the fish died" we all burst out laughing. But I sort of knew the next topic we would be talking about. My parents. So I changed the subject before they asked,

"What's up with Elektra is she always aggressive?" I asked them, they both stared at me.

"OMG you don't know about Elektra?" Carmen gasped nearly choking on the marble cake.

"She was in a gang and everything" Tee said just as astonished as Carmen

"Wait I want to tell her!" Carmen said excitedly, "basically Elektra used to be in this gang called the Cobras and they got into so much trouble... her friend got sent to jail"

"Really" I pretended to sound surprised because I already knew this

"Were you in a gang?" Tee asked completely forgetting about the piece of melon she was holding. They both looked so intrigued, I wasn't going to lie I was in the past, but I didn't want to scare them.

"Yeah I was in a gang called The Shadows, my gang and Elektra's were rivals" I told them.

Suddenly Elektra erupted from behind the bushes; I stood up as she grabbed me and thrust me against the trunk of the tree.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before" she growled

"Took you long enough to work it out" I laughed trying to wind her up "Cobras were always like that oblivious to everything around them" .She pushed me down to the floor.

"We were always better than you. You came on our ground" she shouted walking forwards as I stood up.

"Why get so worked up about this, it was in the past you're not in the Cobras anymore, I'm not in the Shadows anymore there is nothing to fight about" I argued back at her

"There so is, I didn't remember you at first because you used have brown hair not with all the highlights in. But you, were always involved with the police. You didn't come back after you were found with a kitchen knife in your pocket when The Shadows were coming to fight us. They didn't turn up like the cowards they are" she spat. I ran at her swiping her hair and pulling it down, she yelled and elbowed me. I began to punch her and when she pushed me away I flung a kick at her head... she fell to the floor.

"Don't you DARE say we were cowards your gang couldn't fight, my dad trained me I know how to fight and I was never a coward." I stated

"Well your dad didn't do a good job did he" Elektra snapped that was it no one insulted my dad. I lunged at Elektra grasping my hands round her neck, she began to squirm. Mike and Gina came running round the corner followed by Rick who ran quicker than them. Rick grabbed me and yanked me away,

"Leave it Summer come on" he said dragging me away Mike came with me making sure I didn't run right back to Elektra. Gina and Elektra were shouting at each other and I soon heard Carmen and Tee quick footsteps.

"Mike, Elektra was winding her up she insulted Summer's dad" they pleaded I nodded and smiled a thank you to them. At least someone was sticking up for me. I looked at Rick who had let go of me now and was walking beside me. He bent down and whispered in my ear "My money was on you in the fight" I laughed as he went into the living room and Mike took me to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

After being shouted at by Mike I was sent to the living room and told to stay here with Rick. After Mike left Rick just burst out laughing.

"I've never seen him this angry" he laughed tossing the book over shoulder, "you said Elektra insulted your dad how?"

"She just said that he didn't do a good job training me to fight" I said

"That was it that's why you went for her" he asked I nodded and asked him why that seemed a stupid thing to argue about.

"Well it's just fighting..." he trailed off unsure of how to answer.

"Fighting was how I survived in my gang and I had to know how to defend myself if I'm on the run with my dad" I stopped biting my lip Rick gestured for me to continue.

"You guys are going to find about my parents soon enough so I might as well explain it to you" I sighed

"It can't off been as bad as mine" he chuckled half heartedly crossing his arms. I looked down and began wearily explaining once again my past life.

"Well when I was nine I was taken to LA with my sister dad and mum, we lived there for a bit but basically my dad's mate over there, they had an argument. Me and my sister were hiding under the table playing hide and seek with my mum, when my dad's friend comes in and..." I paused briefly "shot my mum, he left and when my dad came home he was rushing around telling me to pack my things and he kept saying 'I've been framed by my mate' over and over.

"We went to the airport and flew back here we were on the run from police who thought my dad was a murderer. I got involved in the gang thing Shadows remember?" I asked Rick who barley nodded

"All of a sudden my dad was taken by police and rumour has it the cobras had told the police about my dad. That's when I was arrested because I had a knife we was going to fight the Cobras. Turned out they hadn't said anything but me and Sav my sister were in care, then I came here" I said looking up at Rick. All he could manage to say was that he was sorry. Before he could say anything else Gina came in, I got up and just as I passed him I whispered,

"Tell the others if you want"


	5. Chapter 5

She told me she had found a room for me to stay in while they refurbished one of the others for me. I was glad to be out the way of Elektra I just couldn't be asked to fight her she was just a waste of my time. I was sharing with Tee she was kind to me but let me have some space but I kept my thoughts and emotions to myself. Soon enough I got my own room away from everyone else I could finally think things over.

Days passed slowly but I didn't leave my room, not even for food. Mike brought food up and told me I'd have to come down soon. I ignored him. I didn't talk just sat watching the day go by. I felt empty weak I couldn't do anything I was drained. I didn't think of anything didn't process what was happening around me I just saw the events happen I didn't remember them.

Bringing up the past was hurting me more than I had expected and I didn't take notice of what I was doing to myself until Rick came. Harry had been the first to come into my room, none of the other kids had talked to me since the day I had told Rick about my parents. He sat down very quietly next to me and didn't say anything at first. Then he looked up at me and whispered into my ear,

"Summer are you all right?" I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes my throat clogged up I felt as if my heart was being crushed by this question but it wasn't that. It was Harry, he was so young and he had noticed something different.

"It's all right Summer everything will be fine..." he trailed off as the tears cascaded over my face my voice broke through my clogged throat and it was too much I fell forwards the sadness rippling through me relentlessly wave after wave of it I couldn't take it. Harry ran out in a panic at my outburst.

He brought back Rick, who ran over to me,

"Hey...hey it's okay Summer what's wrong" he said calmly moving my hair out of my face so he could see me. I couldn't form any words I was in too much pain, all Rick could do was hug me and he just kept saying it was all right. At first I was stiff and didn't want to be hugged but then I just fell into him burying my head into his shoulder as the waves continued to crash around inside me.

"Oh look who it is, Summer crying her eyes out" Elektra voice pierced the noise of my sadness, I saw her leaning against the door smirking

"Get used to being upset because we have all had bad experiences kid. If you can't cope kill yourself it's not like anyone would care" she snarled before walking away from the door. Rick let me go and ran after Elektra shouting at her. Why was I still alive? It was my fault my dad was in prison my fault Sav was in care. It would be better for everyone if I was dead. Dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Still crying I slowly got up my muscles aching where I had been curled up so long. I stood up and began to walk quickly out the door; I barged past Electra running down the stairs.

"Now you've done it Electra great work you told her to go and... kill herself" Rick yelled at her in disbelief, I heard his feet thumping down the stairs after me but I still ran. I reached the bottom of the stairs and ran straight into to Mike I ran around him straight to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Summer Rick" Mike asked throwing his hands up in the air,

"Electra told her to kill herself and I think she has taken it literally" he said sprinting past Mike and down the corridor searching all the rooms. Mike struggled to keep up with Rick as they searched the living room. I came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen; I thrust open cupboards searching, searching. In frustration I thrust open a draw it cracked and metal clattered to the floor.

I gazed down as the kitchen knife glinted in the light enticingly; I bent down picking it up. This could end the pain I had caused in one, quick movement; I straightened up holding the knife out in front of me.

"NO Summer don't" Rick yelled the other children were crowded around behind him their scared faces peering at me, Mike moved forwards cautiously holding his hands up,

"Summer drop the knife" he said, Rick and Mikes voices became muffled and I could only hear my heart banging against my chest like the steady rhythm of a drum. The other kids even Electra held their breath as I the knife point stayed firmly pointing at my chest, I could hear my ragged breathing fill the air.

"Savannah needs you Summer you can't do this to yourself please for her" Rick pleaded taking a step forward, swiftly I pointed the knife at him accusingly and through my tears I managed to growl at him,

"Don't bring her into this" Mike moved forward but I pointed it to him,

"Stay there... I... I have to do this" I said my tears making me choke slightly. I thought of Savannah and how she _would_ be better without me.

"What will she do when she visits and you're not here" Rick said. I looked at him my eyes squinting to hold the tears in, my hair brushing past my face as I leant forward dropping the knife. I fell to my knees gasping for air my mouth wide open in shock. Mike ran forwards grabbing me and gently guiding me through the sea of astonished faces that stared at me. The knife lay untouched.


End file.
